


Sorry

by starksborn



Category: Shi ga Futari wo Wakatsu made | Until Death Do Us Part
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt on tumblr. Mamoru/Genda "things you said I wish you hadn't".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

     It’s strange to see him like this, handcuffed and behind the bars of a cell. He’s sitting on the floor, staring off into space and still remaining as silent as he’s been since they arrested him. Genda had to pull some strings to get in here, the department was reluctant to let him in given their  _history_. The words “conflict of interest” were thrown around a lot. 

     Mamoru doesn’t even look up when he approaches, nor does he look up when Genda lights a cigarette and blows smoke into the cell. 

     He’s been conflicted about how to feel, given the news and what happened. He finds it hard to believe the other man would just kill his master in cold blood, but recently it seems a lot like Mamoru’s not turning out to be the person he’d thought he was. 

     There’s something  _cold_  inside him. Something  _callous_  and given what’s happened, maybe even  _bloodthirsty_ and Genda doesn’t know how he didn’t see it sooner. Maybe he didn’t _want_  to. Maybe he was just  _blind_  to it. 

     He takes another drag off his cigarette, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at being ignored and steps closer to the bars. 

     “You’re not gonna say anything?” he asks, reaching out to wrap his hand around one of the bars. “Talk to me. Tell me what _happened_ , maybe I can help.” 

     Maybe he  _can_  help, maybe he can  _fix him._ Save him before gets too far gone. 

     He stands there for a while, long enough to smoke the cigarette and butt it. He’s met with silence the entire time, until finally he just sighs and turns to leave. 

     Genda’s just reaching the door when he finally speaks. 

     “Sorry.” 

     He stops in the threshold and turns, looking back at the other man. He hasn’t moved, he’s still sitting in the same position and for a moment he wonders if maybe he’s just hearing things. He turns away again and exits the room, and he knows that whatever it was they had once, it’s gone for good and there’s nothing either of them can do about it. 


End file.
